


Arrangement

by ambiguously



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Costumes, Extra Treat, Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: This isn't the first time they've done this.





	Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morning_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morning_coffee/gifts).



This isn't the first time.

It starts with blows traded like whipcracks. Whatever juice Rumlow is taking to boost his strength, it's not supersoldier serum but it does pack a punch. Steve's ears are ringing, and his mouth bleeds, and maybe this is why he finds a reason to meet him here like this. Not a lot of people who aren't huge green monsters or alien gods can hurt him. It isn't that Steve likes to be hurt, either, but something about the impact makes him feel alive. He used to get beaten up all the time. He shouldn't miss that, but he does.

And that's why the fighting doesn't last.

They trade barbs while they spar, but there's a swear on Rumlow's lips when Steve breaks first and kisses him, tasting the broken lip. Rumlow shives an elbow into Steve's gut, winding him hard, and Steve kicks out.

They both land on the floor roughly.

Rumlow's faster, maybe because Steve lets him be faster, and he's on top of Steve, choking him with one hand. The other is reaching into his own pants. Steve pushes his head back against the floor, hard concrete giving him a headache but releasing the tension on his neck just enough. His own hands know what to do, just ashamed enough from the lectures of his youth not to want to watch as he undoes his own fly. The old tights were hell when he had to pee. The new uniform has easy access, and in a moment, his cock is sliding next to Rumlow's in their shared tight grip. It hurts, but that's the point, as they slip and grab.

Steve rolls suddenly, and now his legs are to either side of his enemy, and he's still got them both in his hand, only yanking for a moment of pain before the familiar jerking motions set in for both.

This is a bad idea. This will end in death for one or both of them. The chance, the pain, these send Steve over the edge with a bit-down shout, and he hoots over Rumlow's shirt. The scowl this earns him is worth it, and he focuses his grip now. Steve's polite. He always gets his partner off, too. Rumlow writhes under him and makes a second mess on his own clothes.

The swear comes back to his mouth, and Steve kisses it away again. Then he climbs off, and he doesn't watch as Rumlow leaves without another word.


End file.
